


you act so different around me ('cause you're a good boy and you know it)

by barbiewrites



Series: 𝔦𝔱𝔰 𝔱𝔬𝔬 𝔩𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔶 𝔡𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔶 𝔰𝔥𝔦𝔱 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Chastity Device, Crying, Cuckolding, Dom!Bottom!Mitch, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, S&M, Sub!Top!Auston, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/pseuds/barbiewrites
Summary: Mitch and Auston participate in No Nut November.





	you act so different around me ('cause you're a good boy and you know it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landymoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landymoji/gifts).



> so this is for claudegirhoes' mob au, and if you don't follow that, here's the jist: dom!bottom!mitch is a mob boss, but only in private. sub!top!matts is the big intimidating mob boss to the public, but really, he's mitch's good subby boy who is just doing what he's told. 
> 
> offhanded mentions of mitch/others and other pairings canon to this au, which you can read  here. warning: it is LONG, filled with other pairings, and occasionally talks about triggering topics and weird kinks.
> 
> title is from just hold on we're going home by drake
> 
> dub-con warnings because a few times auston does protest, but he's more disagreeing with what's going on than he is telling mitch to stop. that being said, it is a hundred percent consensual and 'no' is not their safeword.

It all starts a week before the first of November, when Mitch makes Auston cum four times before wiping the cum off his face, climbing out of bed and bringing back a measuring tape. Auston is floating, so far out of it he only hisses a little when he feels Mitch touching his cock.

“I can’t go again,” he says weakly, even though they both know he will if Mitch wants him to. If Mitch tells him to.

“That’s okay, baby,” Mitch promises him quietly, adjusting his measurement and writing each down on the meat of Matts’ thigh. “Just lie back and relax. Let me play.”

He copies down the measurements he needs, right on Matts’ skin. “Cuddle?” Auston asks eventually, and Mitch hums in confirmation, tosses the tape away and climbs into bed, wraps his arms around Matts.

“You were so good for me tonight,” Mitch compliments into Auston’s hair. “Did everything just like I asked. You did such a good job behaving,” he runs his hands through Matts’ hair, tugs a little.

“Thank you sir,” he replies, and Mitch can tell he’s on his way to being asleep. Mitch kisses his cheek in response.

“Go to bed, baby.” He whispers, and Matts just has to if Mitch is telling him.

—

November first comes, and they sign a good deal. They’re going to make a lot of money, so Mitch is happy, and Auston is happy he was able to make Mitch happy. And, a gift arrives.

“I got you a present,” Mitch grins, carrying the little cardboard box into the room, and Matts slides out of his chair and onto the floor when Mitch approaches.

“Thank you, sir,” he says, scooting in closer while Mitch unwraps it. He pulls out a little metal cage, and Auston sits up straighter. “For me?”

“Of course it’s for you,” Mitch chuckles, petting a hand through Auston’s hair. “You like it? I got it for November.”

Auston instantaneously knows what he’s talking about. It’s meant to be a joke, some stupid internet meme, but. Mitch bought him a new cage, and it looks so nice, and Auston kind of really, really likes getting locked up. Mitch will ask him sometimes, with a hand on Auston’s dick, who it belongs to. The cage reminds him of that all the time.

“Thank you, sir,” he says, eyes turned up to look at his dom. He’s never been locked up that long, but he’d do anything for Mitch. Anything.

Mitch brings him into their room, rides his face then his dick, sits the cock cage on the beside table beside the little padlock he’d picked out. “When you get soft again, we’ll put it on,” he promises, and Matts spends ten minutes flexing different muscles until his cock goes down enough that Mitch can slip him in, snap the padlock in place. He loops the key onto a delicate chain and slips it around his neck. The cage itself is shiny metal, with metal bars locking him in. The bars are thick enough that he won’t really be able to touch anywhere other than a few spots on the tip, but not so thick that it’ll be hard to clean.

“Fits perfectly,” Mitch says with a smile. It’s a sight. Thick, hairy thighs, a muscled abdomen, both framing a little silver cage. “It looks so good,” Mitch continues, because he loves knowing he owns Auston as much as Auston loves knowing he’s owned. He slips his hands between Auston’s legs, cupping behind his balls and pushing forward so he could get a better look. Matts’ breath catches in his throat. “Feel good?”

Auston nods. “Yeah. Yes, Sir.” He says, squirming a little. He’s a big guy, with a big dick, and now he’s squished all tiny between his own thighs. His neck is hot with embarrassment, that he now fits so well into his boyfriend’s hand. Mitch’s little hands.

“I’m gonna tell you the rules now,” Mitch says, his hand falling again, but he keeps up playing with Matts’ sack. “You can touch yourself as much as you want, but you can’t cum. If you get to orgasm, I’m gonna be the one to give it to you, and you’ll only be coming dry. Does that sound good?“ He asks, petting Auston’s hair sweetly.

“Yes, sir,” he says, tilts his head up, silently asking for a kiss.

Mitch, of course, obliges.

—

He’s good at being locked up. He likes it, in fact, especially when he has to travel and can’t bring Mitch. It usually takes the attention off of the fact that he isn’t coming, and he can tell himself that he doesn’t need to cum because Mitch is expecting him to behave.

It’s a lot harder when he’s not alone.

He still helps Mitch get off, of course. He sucks a lot of cock, lets Mitch sit on his face for hours. Sometimes Mitch’ll lean down, place a fingertip through the bars of his cage, rub gently at the head until Auston is crying and precum is seeping out. He sucks him through his cage, one day, gets Auston screaming and thrashing against his restraints.

A few nights, Mitch flips him over, makes him lift his hips and take it while Mitch fucks a load into him. It’s good, Auston likes that one. He likes feeling Mitch’s cum drip out of him after, he likes feeling a little used. Like a toy.

Mitch gets his other boys to fuck him, too, ‘cause he can’t be taking Auston out of his cage every night. Kappy comes frequently, sometimes it’s Brownie or Hyms or Andreas. JT, once, but Willy more than anyone else. It’s not a punishment for Auston, though, so he gets to hold Mitch while he’s getting fucked, or suck his cock. Mitch lies down on top of Auston, once, while Willy is fucking him, lets Auston hold his knee up to his chest, spreading him out for Willy, and the whole time Auston shakes and whines like he’s the one getting fucked.

One night, Matts begs for a punishment. Mitch gives him what he wants, spanks his ass raw with a paddle then makes him beg to be fucked, bends him in half, gives it to him harder than Mitch has ever fucked him before.

Then, some nights, Mitch just ties Auston down and works a toy into himself. Gets a vibe nice and deep and covers Auston’s chest in cum, or gives it to him over his face if he begs well enough.

On the fifteenth, Mitch straddles his chest and unlocks the cage.

“Look at you,” he chuckles, pulling off the metal and watching as Auston instantly gets hard, his cock angry red. He runs his hands up and down Matts’ thighs, rubbing at the joint between hips and thigh, running down to his taint to nudge at his hole then coming back to pet around his cock. Auston whines behind him, and Mitch chuckles. “Well, we’re halfway there, baby.” Mitch says, squeezing lube onto his hands before wrapping them both tightly around Auston’s cock, pumping him up and down with feather light hands.

Auston huffs out a breath, thighs twitching where he’s restrained. “It feels really good, Mitchy,” he gasps out, doing his best to stay still and be good.

“Yeah?” Mitch asks, then rises up on his knees and inches forwards, guides Auston’s cock to nudge just at his hole, to slip between his cheeks.

Auston screams behind his teeth, bucking as best he can. “Yeah,” he grits out, when Mitch moves back to sit on his chest, “really fucking good.”

“I can feel how full you are, baby.” Mitch says quietly, nudging at his balls. Auston moans, and Mitch pulls his hands away, watches Auston’s cock twitch.

“All the other boys told me they were gonna try this, sweetheart,” he tells Auston, now just running a single finger up and down Auston’s twitching cock.

“Please just fucking touch me,” Auston begs, hips jolting.

“Andre was first,” he says, circling the head, “I think he only lasted a couple days. And then Nolan, he went a few days ago. Connor seems to think he can. I think the boys in Chicago are gonna give in soon. They’re both whiny, they can’t take it like you do.”

“Thank you sir,” Matts grits out.

“And you take it so good,” he praises, “I’ve decided to reward you.”

Matts lets out a whine, loud and clear. He has a feeling theres a string attached.

“I’m even gonna give you a choice,” he reveals. “You can cum,” Mitch purrs, stroking again with one hand before suddenly pulling away, “or you can fuck me.”

“Mitchy,” Auston sobs, “Sir.”

“Give me an answer, honey,” Mitch tells him, and Matts sobs again.

“Both, can I have both, please?”

“No. You’ve gotta make a decision.”

It takes a second, but, "I can’t pick, Mitchy!“ He yells back, hips jerking up.

"If you don’t make a choice, Auston, I will.” Mitch says, voice firm and sharp, and Auston sobs again. Mitch wishes he could look over his shoulder.

“I can’t –” he gasps, and Mitch can hear him really crying now, “I want to cum.”

Mitch rises again, slips Auston’s cock up against his hole. “Are you sure?” He asks, and when Auston screams in response again, Mitch smiles to himself. “Why don’t I give you a little taste?” He asks, curving his fingers so that the head of Auston’s cock slips into him.

Auston screams, and Mitch tips his head back in ecstasy. “That feels so good, baby,” Mitch moans as Auston whines, begs behind him. “Don’t you wanna put it in me? In my tight little ass?”

“Please, Mitchy, let me have both,” he tries, and Mitch sinks down another inch.

“You call that begging?” He taunts back, wiggling his ass.

“I’ll do anything,” he tries again, but Mitch shakes his head. “I swear, I’ll do anything, I’ll give you anything, anything you want I’ll do it, just please let me have both.” Auston is getting more and more desperate, and Mitch can tell by the way his hips are twitching, like he wants to thrust up, into Mitch but he’s holding himself back – until he isn’t.

Mitch rises, keeping the head of Auston’s cock in him, but Auston has a trigger finger reaction, crying out a desperate, “No, no, no, no,” and thrusting up, pushing himself further into Mitch.

And he can’t let his baby boy get away with misbehaving. Mitch slaps his inner thigh sharply and Auston jolts, his cock slipping out of Mitch altogether. “Down, boy.” He orders, and Auston whimpers.

Auston keeps begging, over and over for both, for Mitch to just ride him and let him cum, but really, his sweet baby boy should know better than that by now.

“Please, Mitchy, I’ll do anything. Anything for both.”

“I said no. Choose.”

“Mitchy,” he cries, and Mitch leans over for more lube.

“I’ve made a choice,” Mitch says, squeezing a glob into his hand and letting it drip down Auston’s straining cock. “You’re not cumming.”

Auston is protesting, whining and crying while Mitch turns himself around so he can watch while he rides him. He looks so good, beautiful like this. Tears and spit and probably some snot on his face, arms tied above his head, hair matted onto his forehead.

“Oh, baby,” Mitch says, spreading the lube around, then leaning forward so he can line Auston up with his hole. “Fucking me won’t be that bad, I promise.”

He rides Auston like his life depends on it, leaning back and giving it to himself while Auston moans and gasps uselessly below him, occasionally attempting to open his mouth to beg, but not a lot comes out other than Mitch’s name. He jerks himself off onto Auston’s chest, riding through his orgasm, and when he’s finished pulls right off.

“You did so good for me, baby,” he purrs, wiping Auston down with wet wipes, but he’s not even sure if Auston hears him. His eyes are lidded and glassy, his voice breathy. “Oh, you’re always so perfect for me aren’t you, baby?” He unties Auston’s wrists and legs, spoons up behind him and waits for him to fall asleep, get soft again before slipping the cage back on. It’s only the fifteenth, after all.

Some days are hard. Some days Auston wakes up humping the bed, or he gets on his knees and begs Mitch to unlock him.

“Okay, baby,” he says on the twenty-fifth, “I’ll unlock you if you really, really need me to. I want you to choose, but I know if you wait just a little longer, baby, it’s only five more days. And you’ve already done twenty-five! Just five more, baby, I promise it’ll feel so much better when you finally get to let go. And I’m already so proud of you, but,” he hums, swipes up a drop of precum leaking from Auston’s cage and tucks it into his mouth. “Just imagine how proud I’m gonna be when you wait the whole month for me.”

“Okay,” Auston croaks, “keep me locked, please, sir.”

Mitch beams at him. “That’s my good boy.”

On the twenty-ninth, Mitch straps a gag around Auston’s face and attaches a dildo to it, then rides his face until he’s shooting across Auston’s body.

“Tomorrow night, baby,” Mitch purrs into Auston’s ear as they’re cuddling up for bed, and Mitch strokes a hand across his chest. “Just a little longer.”

He can tell how excited Auston is. He can barely sit still all day, but there’s still work to be done, calls to be had, deals to be made. It’s a good day, no matter how squirmy he is. Mitch takes extra long feeding him dinner, small bites of pasta one after the other, then again through dessert. Then theres a meeting, and Auston kneels next to Mitch’s chair at the head of the table the whole time, still and good. Mitch pets his hair, lets him rest his head on Mitch’s thigh.

By the time they get into the bedroom, it’s 11:30, and Auston is pawing at Mitch, tugging at his clothes as he attempts to get Mitch into bed.

“Go lie down,” he says, “just like usual, baby. Take off your clothes.”

And Auston isn’t in the mood to disobey. He’s waited a fucking month, and he’s not going to let a bratty attitude get in the way of him finally getting his reward. He strips down, puts his clothes in the laundry bin like he’s meant to, lies down on his back in the middle of the bed.

Mitch ducks into the bathroom, comes out a second later with the lube, sans clothing. He’s smiling, too, and Auston can see the glint of the key around his neck. “You ready, baby?” Mitch asks, climbing onto the bed.

“Yes, sir,” Auston immediately reaches for him, but Mitch pushes his hands away.

“Not yet. You’re gonna watch me get myself opened up. I’m not gonna tie you but I want your hands up above your head.”

Auston whines dramatically, shaking his head as he complied. Mitch settled between his spread legs, leaning back so Auston could watch.

He lubes up his hand, first, then gives his cock a few slick strokes, tight and fast. His hand pulls away on the down stroke, and Auston’s eyes are glued as Mitch’s slender fingers press at his hole. He’s torn – can’t tell if he wants to watch Mitch’s facial expressions or his fingers sinking into his own ass.

He tries to switch between the two and get the best of both worlds. Watches the tip of his middle finger sink slowly inside of him, then looks up so he can watch the ecstasy on Mitch’s face, watch when his head tips back and he lets out a moan. Auston can tell by the way his hand is flexed that he’s pressing on his prostate.

He goes on like that for a while, adding two more fingers and getting progressively louder as he fingered himself, scissoring his hole open. “How does it look, baby?” Mitch asks with a breathless smile, and Auston whines so high and loud in the back of his throat Mitch is scared he might break glass. “You wanna taste?” He asks, pulling his fingers out and giving himself a few tight pumps of his cock.

“Yes, sir, please. Please sit on my face. Please.” He whimpers back, and Mitch grins, crawls up the bed and turns himself around. Auston keeps begging, whimpering and asking if he could please eat him out, sir, please, until Mitch is sitting on his face.

He feels a hot puff of air, a sob of relief, and then Auston is sucking, licking, pressing his tongue into Mitch’s stretched ass, and he can’t resist reaching behind himself to grab a handful of Auston’s hair, pulls him further into Mitch’s ass. “Yeah,” he moans, high and tight, grinds back onto his tongue, “just like that, baby. Just like that.”

Sitting backwards on Auston’s face, though, gives him a perfect view of Auston’s locked up cock, and he’s not going to let the opportunity go to waste. He spreads some more lube onto his hands, then reaches down to play with his swollen balls. “How’s that feel, sweetheart?” He asks, squishing them around a little, playing with the tight skin there. He presses his finger into the crease and Auston’s whole body twitches, one of his hands coming down to touch. He corrects himself, jerking his hand back to the headboard but it’s too late, Mitch has already seen.

His hips are up, away from Auston’s face. “I’m sorry,” he says, because it really just was a trigger reaction, “I’m sorry, Mitchy, sir, baby, please,” he sobs, but Mitch is pulling out the cuffs already.

“You know the rules, sweetheart,” comes Mitch's syrupy sweet respose, leaning over Auston’s face so his cock smears over Auston’s cheek. He knows he isn’t allowed to lick without permission, and the way Mitch is leaning over him, letting his cock slide over his face, like he isn’t even there. It’s humiliating, Mitch momentarily acting like he doesn’t even exist, and his cock twitches in his cage again.

“I’m not gonna punish you,” Mitch says, climbing off the bed to attach Auston’s ankles to their cuffs. “But I am gonna take away some of your reward.” He climbs back onto the bed and lowers his hips towards Auston’s face.

“Please let me cum,” he begs, “please, please. I can’t wait any longer.” He moves forwards, tongue stretched out and ready to press into Mitch – but as soon as his tongue glances Mitch’s skin, Mitch is leaning just out of reach.

He goes on like that, leaning back to tease and jumping out of reach as soon as Auston tries to lick him. “We both know that’s not true,” Mitch cooed, pressing his finger feather light into the crease between Auston’s swollen balls again, “we both know well that you’d do anything for me, right, baby boy?”

“Yes sir,” Auston whines from behind him.

“What do you think?” Mitch continues, “Maybe we should hop on board for Denial December.”

Auston sobs behind him, thrashing his head as Mitch once again jolts out of reach.

“Huh?” He asks over his shoulder, wiggling his ass a little. “You wanna do that for me? You wanna make me proud like that?”

His eyes are glassy with tears, and he whimpers a little. “Okay. Yes, sir.”

Mitch beams, turning back and rubbing his hands up and down Auston’s thighs. “I love that, baby,” he murmured, “I love that.” He runs his nails up the insides of Auston’s thighs and the muscles twitch and spasm below his hands. “But I wanna play with my toy again. I wanna feel all that cum you’ve been saving for me.” He sits back down onto Auston’s chest.

“Yes, please,” Auston agrees, blinking his tears away. He’s going to get rewarded, finally, after all this time.

Mitch turns around, kneeling between Auston’s spread thighs so his baby can watch him pull the key necklace from his neck, take the tiny little padlock in his hand and slip the key in. A full body shudder goes through Auston when he hears the click of the lock disengaging, and he devolves into breathy little gasps as Mitch slips the lock free, starts pulling the cage off his cock.

It’s so overwhelming. He’s lightheaded as all the blood in his body, it feels like, rushes to his cock. Mitch is – Mitch is fucking giggling, like this is all a cute little joke – working the cage off his length, careful to keep his touches to Auston’s skin light and gentle. He sets the cage down by the lock and necklace, then slips a finger between Auston’s skin and the joint of the metal cock ring, making sure Auston doesn’t get pinched as he unlocks that one.

“Finally free, baby,” Mitch says, and his smile still hasn’t dimmed. “Hows it feel?”

“A lot.” He answers. “It’s – achy. My balls ache. My fucking cock aches.”

Mitch goes back to the lube, squeezes it, nice and cold onto Auston’s cock. His touches stay light, just barely there as Auston whimpers below him. “Sir, can – can I fuck you, please, sir,” Auston begs breathlessly, and Mitch shushes him, glances to the clock on the bedside table.

“Soon, baby boy,” he promises. “Look how red you are, sweetie,” Mitch coos, and Auston looks down between his legs.

His cock is thick and long and fucking straining. Red is an understatement, it’s nearly purple.

“Bet it tastes just as good as it looks.”

Auston devolves, quickly, into a string of begged 'no’s, trying to twist his hips away from Mitch’s mouth, but it’s useless, and Auston just barely avoids shooting off as Mitch sucks the precum flooding from his tip.

He loses interest after a second, pulling away with a pleased sound before he scoots forward and lines up their cocks, jerks them together for a minute until Auston is yelling again.

“Off!” He begs, eyes screwed up tight, “Off, please, off.”

Mitch can feel it, the twitches coming more frequently against his hand and his cock. “Good boy,” Mitch praises, and then he’s placing his hands on Auston’s chest and crawling up the bed a little more until he’s straddling Auston’s hips.

Mitch leans down for a quick kiss, then reaches over to the bedside for a soft towel, wipes Auston’s face clean from lube and spit and his tears. “You ready, baby?” Mitch asks, reaching back to pick up Auston’s cock, press the head between his cheeks.

“Yes, sir,” he grits out.

“You wanna feel my pussy again?”

“Yes, sir,” Auston repeats, screaming this time.

“Who owns you?” Mitch asks, pushing Auston’s head past his hole, and Auston is thrashing against his restraints again, but Mitch holds his hips down with one hand.

“You, sir,” Auston sobs, “please.”

"Louder," Mitch tells him, pausing.

"Yours, sir!" He screams again.

“Whose cock is this?” Mitch hums, slowly starting to sink down.

“It’s yours, sir,” Auston half-screams half-sobs again, all the resistance in his body burnt out.

At that answer, Mitch slides himself all the way down, and Auston is yelling again as Mitch rides him hard and fast.

He’s fucking himself how he likes, hard and fast and deep, and it only takes a few moments, really, Mitch could have counted the seconds before Auston is choking out that he’s cumming.

“No,” Mitch snaps, lifting himself off Auston’s cock and wrapping his thumb and pointer finger tight around the base.

Auston is crying again. “Why,” he begs, “why, sir, please, please let me cum.”

His face is covered in tears again, and Mitch uses his free hand to turn Auston’s face to the side, forcing him to look at where the clock reads 11:58 in block numbers.

He lets out another guttural sob, and Mitch lifts himself to hover over Auston again. “I’m gonna sit on you again, baby, and you’re gonna wait those last two minutes, okay?”

“Please just let me,” Auston begs back.

“No,” Mitch decides, sinking back down again, “it’s No Nut November, not No Nut Until Two Minutes Before December.”

“Please,” Auston screams as Mitch bottoms out.

“I bet all the other boys are being good right now,” he says, grinding back and forth now, “I bet all the other good boys are waiting until December.” 

And Auston is nothing if not competitive, so he bites his lips together and grits through it.

Mitch watches the clock closely, grinding back and forth in Auston’s lap. When the blocky 8 switches to a 9, Mitch drapes his hand over the release on Auston’s hand cuffs.

When it switches over, Mitch tugs, and the cuffs fall away. “Cum, baby,” he says, “do it in me, give it to me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and something animal in him takes over as he grabs Mitch’s hips, plants his feet and drives into him four, five times until he’s screaming as his orgasm rips through him.

He cums so hard it almost hurts. He’s seeing stars, can hardly hear Mitch’s moans and screams in his ear as he clutches Auston’s shoulders, doesn’t even feel Mitch shoot off between them. It feels like he’s cumming for years, how he just keeps shooting off inside Mitch, and fuck, he can feel how much slicker and hotter Mitch has gotten from all the cum Auston has pumped into him.

It never seems to stop, just an endless stream of sticky white. He’s trembling when he finally comes back, realizes be blacked out for a second.

The weight he’s been carrying all month is finally gone. He feels lighter than he’s ever felt before, like if Mitch climbed off his lap right now he’d just float away. The wind would pick him up and he’d be gone forever.

Mitch, too, is feeling it. He didn’t think he could ever be so full, and fuck would it be a waste for him to just let all of Auston’s hard work leak out of him, so he pushes what he can back into him after he’s pulled off Auston’s cock and slips a smallish plug into his ass.

  
“You were so good, baby boy,” Mitch says as he takes the cuffs off Auston’s ankles as well. He’s fairly certain Auston can’t even tell he’s making noise, but. “You waited all month, you were so patient. Never even tried to misbehave, I’m so proud,” he continues, pulling open the bedside drawer and pulling out the wet wipes. He does what he can, wiping Auston’s cock and balls clean, then his abs and chest, all muttering praises as he did so.

He sneaks into the bathroom to toss the dirty wipes into the bin and grab a face-washing one, rubs that one over Auston’s face while he’s still glassy, then cleans himself off.

He pulls Auston’s favorite blanket from the closet and covers the two of them with it when he’s finally ready to go to sleep.

“Huh?” Auston asks when Mitch is pulling his head against his chest.

“Go to sleep,” Mitch responds in a whisper.

“Done?”

“For now, baby boy. We can play some more in the morning, I plugged myself up.”

He can feel Auston’s hand slip between his thighs, feel the base of the plug. “For me?”

“Mhm,” he hums, presses a kiss to Auston’s head. “You were so good to me, gave me such a good gift, I couldn’t just waste it.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Mitch says back, “you did so well.”

“I’m good?” Auston asks.

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
